pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drew
Drew is a character appearing in the anime series. He is a citizen of LaRousse City and a friend/rival of May. Appearance Drew is a mid-sized boy, who has green eyes and green hair (much like Roselia, who is his ace Pokémon). Drew wears a black long-sleeved shirt, a purple jacket, a pair of teal trousers and black shoes. Personality Drew is portrayed as being a confident, critical and determined guy, although he isn't as overly insulting as Gary was. Even though May and Drew remain rivals throughout the series, he becomes less insulting towards her as he more kind and friendly as time goes on. His signature greeting is flicking his hair in a charming manner and he can usually be seen with a rose in his hand. Biography Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire May and her friends met Drew while she practiced with her Beautifly on a beach near Slateport City. Drew claimed May and Beautifly were very inexperienced and nothing compared to him, which angered May at how he insulted her Beautifly. Drew ignored her and passed on. Once May had Beautifly save Torchic (who fell down, after trying to find a Bluk Berry), Drew took the berry, but promised to give it back should May defeat him in a battle. May sent Beautifly against Drew's Roselia. Drew gained the upper hand, having Roselia use flashy moves, which hit May's Beautifly. However, May gained confidence and Beautifly used Silver Wind against Drew's Roselia's Magical Leaf, stopping the attack. Just then, Team Rocket appeared and stole the berry, but Drew and Ash defeated Team Rocket. Drew allowed May to take the berry and left. During the night, Drew and Roselia watched the fireworks.AG033: Now That's Flower Power! A few days before the Contest, May had thought of Drew and her battle against him, then went off with her Beautifly for training.AG034: Having a Wailord of a Time Drew came to Slateport City's Contest and was overhearing what May was planning on doing. In the first round, Drew had Roselia use stunning moves, using Magical Leaf to cut the Petal Dance and leave glitter around the stage. This amazed May, even the judges, who gave Drew 29.4 points. Drew watched May's performance in the first round. Despite some mistakes, Drew was impressed and, after May came back to the locker room, Drew gave a red rose, claiming it was for Beautifly, since May "still has a lot to learn", which angered May. Afterwards, Drew battled May in the Contest Battle, in which he sent Roselia against May's Beautifly. Roselia managed to counter Beautifly's moves, causing May to lose a lot of points. Roselia managed to counter Beautifly's Silver Wind with Petal Dance and deflect String Shot with Solar Beam, an attack, which defeated Beautifly. Drew went on to the next round, where he fought against Robert and Milotic, but was defeated. Drew exited the Contest Hall, but May met up with him, with both Coordinators promising to get stronger and departed away.AG035: Win, Lose or Drew! While battling Victoria of the Winstrate family, May saw Roselia and immediately remembered Drew and his Roselia. This fueled her anger and managed to defeat Victoria.AG046: Candid Camerupt! Seeing May practice, Drew approached May and showed three ribbons he obtained. This made May upset, especially when Drew told her she won't have much chances against experienced Coordinators. He met up with Brock, Max and Ash, the latter confirming they came here to support May in the Contest. Drew saw that as cowardice, which infuriated Ash, so Drew challenged him to a battle. Ash's Taillow managed to evade Roselia's attacks and when it attempted to hit Roselia, it got defeated by Stun Spore and Solar Beam combination. Drew pointed out both the trainer and the Pokémon were confused, since Ash and Taillow were not on the same wavelength.AG050: Pros and Con Artists Drew participated in Fallarbor Town's Contest, where his Roselia managed to score 29.6 points in the first round. Along with May and Grace, Drew watched the other performances and was not pleased how Jessica portrayed herself, rather than her own Dustox. Regardless, Drew battled Grace in the second round. While Roselia tried to launch the attacks, Medicham either dodged the attacks or redirected them. Once Medicham used Ice Punch to form pillars, which redirected Solar Beam attack back to Roselia, Medicham used High Jump Kick, which defeated Roselia, eliminating Drew from the Contest. After May won the Contest, Drew gave a rose to her, even if May knew the rose was just meant for her Beautifly.AG051: Come What May! Drew came to Verdanturf town, where he was being challenged by a mysterious person, known as the Phantom. The Phantom's Dusclops managed to easily knock Drew's Roselia out. The Phantom, before disappearing, claimed he would've won if that was a real Contest battle. Drew came to the Pokémon Center, where he gave Nurse Joy Roselia to take care of. The heroes arrived and May was certain Drew was going to enter the Contest. Drew denied, showing his Roselia got badly wounded and could not recover for the Contest. Instead, Drew left, warning them of the Phantom.AG061: Disaster of Disguise Drew watched the Contest and was surprised how May used new combinations, seeing how she had grown up. May managed to defeat the Phantom and win her second ribbon, though Drew commented how she got lucky this time.AG062: Disguise Da Limit The heroes arrived to Rubello Town's Pokémon Center, where May wondered about the R1 Contest. Drew approached her, stating he wasn't surprised May did not know about that, claiming May just stumbles in a Contest after another. May was furious and tried to reply, but Drew got surrounded by fans, who watched his performances. Some tried to ask for an autograph, but Drew declined, making the fans amazed by his coolness. Later on, May watched how Drew trained with his Masquerain. Drew knew she was there and asked for her to approach, seeing she obtained a Bulbasaur. May admitted Drew refined his training, as Drew knew Masquerain was a good Pokémon to enter the Contest with. Seeing Bulbasaur ignoring May, Drew wondered if they lacked discipline. May was angry and claimed she'll enter the Contest with Bulbasaur, then ran off, which made Drew smile.AG077: A Fan with a Plan Drew was training on an island with his Masquerain. The heroes approached him, who told them he wanted to use the Silver Wind technique Masquerain was training for the Grand Festival. May showed her four ribbons, but much to everyone's shock, Drew showed all five ribbons. He noted May should hurry up and go to the Pacifidlog Town's Contest, since that is the last Contest held before the Grand Festival. May claimed she would win the Contest and was angry Drew called her clueless. Thus, May sent Beautifly to battle Drew's Masquerain, as both fired Silver Wind attacks. Team Rocket appeared and snatched both Pokémon, but, by accident, they took the heroes and Drew into the submarine, which was blasted off in a whirlpool. Later, Drew was with May, as they both encountered a man named Roderick, who claimed they were on Mirage Island. Drew realized it was the famous island, where the Liechi Berries could be found. May was amazed, though Drew claimed she knew nothing about the island, nor the Liechi Berries. Both of them introduced themselves to the man, whose name was Roderick, who took them around the island. Eventually, Drew found some berries and just as he went to pick them up, he fell down. May grabbed his hand, so Roderick sent Bellsprout to use Vine Whip to grab them. However, May's hand slipped off and she and Drew fell in the river. Drew was unconscious, while he and May nearly fell down a waterfall, though strange Pokémon helped them out. Once Drew woke up, May showed they were rescued by a bunch of Wynaut, who held their own "party". They invited Drew, but he refused and watched how May had fun. Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared and snatched the Liechi Berries, and even captured May. Drew went after them, with Wynaut bonding their hands for Drew to slide down and follow Team Rocket. After finding May, Drew had his Roselia battle Seviper and free May with Petal Dance, while Ash, Brock, Max and Roderick joined in. He also sent Masquerain, who joined forces with May's Beautifly, who blasted Team Rocket away. Later, Drew sailed off with the heroes. Just as May commented the Wynaut made her kinder, Drew commented how he would see about that by defeating her in battle, enraging her even more.AG114: Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut! Before arriving to Slateport City for May's Grand Festival, she and Ash remembered their past adventures so far. May recalled her first Contest, in which Drew was participating. May recalled she passed the round and faced Drew, who used Roselia. Beautifly fought valiantly, but Drew's Roselia defeated it. She also remembered Drew watching her in the fourth Contest, where May faced Savannah.AG121: Ash and May! Heated Battles In Hoenn!! Drew won his fourth ribbon using his Roselia in the appeals round, and his Masquerain in the battle round. Notably, Drew was runner-up in the Hoenn Grand Festival, having defeated May in the quarterfinals with his Flygon and Roselia, but losing to Robert in the finals. In Going for Choke!, he helps Ash, Brock, and Max out of traps and tricks prepared by Team Rocket and Harley. Drew also revealed in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!' that he had been training an Absol for the Kanto Grand Festival. During the quarterfinals of the festival, he lost to May, who was ultimately defeated by Solidad. In The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, he reveals that he will travel to Johto to participate in contests there. Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl In a flashback of May's, Drew and his newly-evolved Roserade were training for contests.DP076: A Full Course Tag Battle! Along with Harley and Solidad, Drew and his Roserade watched May compete in the Wallace Cup.DP077: Staging a Heroes' Welcome! Pokémon On hand Voice actors *'French': Alessandro Bevilacqua *'German': Max Felder *'Italian': Massimo di Benedetto *'Polish': Dariusz Błażejewski *'Danish': Mikkel Følsgaard *'Dutch': Huub Dikstaal Trivia *Drew, Gary Oak, Paul, Trip and Sawyer (4 others of the main rivals) all have their Japanese names that start with "Sh-". **'Sh'igeru - Gary''' ' **'Sh'uu - Drew **'Sh'inji - Paul **'Sh'ooti - Trip **'Sh'ota - Sawyer *Aside from Drew's Flygon, his team are related to nature in one way or another, including Absol. *LaRousse City (Drew's hometown) somewhat sounds like '''Rose', which are most of his Pokémon are -type and he usually holds a rose. *In the Hoenn Grand Festival, Harley suspects that Drew and May have feelings for one another as Harley calls him "her annoying boyfriend". Gallery DrewAnime.jpg|Drew with his signature rose Drew and Roserade.png|Drew, Roserade, Solidad and Harley watching May compete in the Wallace Cup Drew artwork.png References Category:Coordinators Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:May's rivals